The Keep:Dawn of the Dragons
Welcome to Dawn of the Dragons! Greetings, my ladies, sir knights, and welcome to the fierce Dawn of the Dragons party. This wiki presents the party and its members, and helps us all create and develop a backstory in our use of Habitica! The Party Our sacred goal For many generations, the Order of Dragons have defended faraway lands from the threat of evil monsters and sorcerers, such as the terrible Stress-Magus, the Hydra of Procrastination, or the formidable Giant Eagle of Isolation. After a long journey throughout the mountains, the youngest members of the Order of Dragons finally reached the land of Habitica. They pledged their sword, wand, staff, daggers and bow to the protection of the people. They would create a subsidiary order named Dawn of the Dragons and battle against evil and darkness until their last breath! You can find more information about Dawn of the Dragons in the Party Library. You can also join us on Discord ! Part of the Mythical Creatures Guild Dawn of the Dragons has recently joined the Mythical Creatures of All Sorts Guild. : We are different mythical creatures together, thriving off productivity and hard work! '' As proud members of the Order of Dragons, we highly encourage all party members to join the Guild to make more allies and fight darkness together! Map of the members To all members, please '''add your country and city '''on our Party Members’ Map ! Rules of the party All the rules of Dawn of the Dragons are inherited from the Order of Dragons, an ancient organization tasked with battling evil creatures. They are as follow: *A dragon-knight shall always be courteous to their peers. Please avoid insults or any offensive talking/writing. Swear words are now part of everyday life without it necessarily meaning ill so they are tolerated, but if you are not comfortable with it, please say so and we will avoid it. Dawn of the Dragons is a *safe place* for all! We all come from different places, different cultures and have different sensibilities, so if anyone is feeling offended, insulted or threatened, please say so and we will do our best not to repeat it. *A dragon-knight shall be an active member of the Order.'' Habitica is not the higher priority for everyone and we understand that, but please make sure to log in at least once a day. If we are battling a boss and you do not check your dailies, the damages dealt by the boss fall onto **all** party members, not just you. So if you forget a few dailies, that’s alright, but if you do not log in at all, it might be very painful for the party and some of us might be killed! If you do not log in for 2 weeks without telling us in advance and do not answer the party leader’s messages, we will be forced to expel you from the party. Sorry, but we need active members! *''A dragon-knight shall inform their peers if they wish to retire.'' If you know that you will not be active for a few days/weeks, please take the time to inform us in the Chat and don’t forget to Check into Daniel's Inn in the Tavern section. All your dailies and damage dealt by bosses will be stopped for as long as you like. Enjoy your vacation! *''A dragon-knight shall always be ready to battle against darkness and evil.'' We want to be an active party, so we will start quests as often as possible. Once a quest is launched, it will begin as soon as every member of the party has answered (either “*join*” or “*refuse*”), or after 48 hours regardless of the number of participants. If a party member really wants to be part of a quest, but cannot join under the 48 hours time for various reasons, they should inform the rest of the party (leave a comment on the Chat “*Please wait for me guys*”, and it’ll be good enough). We will alternate Line Quests with Pet Quests or lone quests, but be aware that we count on each of you to participate in as many battles as you can! However, questing is not mandatory. If you do not want to join a quest, no worries, just click “refuse” and we will understand. *''A dragon-knight shall have fun in the Order.'' This is the most important rule of all. We are here to have some fun, so don’t restrain your creativity, your jokes or your pranks! If you have ideas for challenges, for a scenario or lore elements we could add to the party’s backstory, don’t hesitate to share it with us, we will be delighted to add it! Our honored members Active members Dawn of the Dragons counts 13 Dragon knights, proud to battle evil and darkness together! *Ostap D. the Magnificent, party leader and heir to one of the legendary Dragon knights. Renowned healer, Ostap knows to set achievable goals to the other members, and is both liked and respected for that. *ChrisMaat the Dragon-rider, lady knight and only daughter to the Duke of House Maät. Trained as a warrior since childhood, she changed the course of her life when she decided to become a mage. But after years of practice, she has reached the limits of what magic can teach her, and has decided to become a healer. Brave and fierce, she will stop at nothing to fulfil her duty and her oath. *Catworkman the Shaper, shaper of many stories some of which are actually true. She’s new to adventuring but eager for more material for her epic yarns. *Aboni87 the Dragon angel, Protector of the poor and Keeper of the party’s Safe. Tasked with this important duty, his talent knows no bound as a rogue. *Marcalic the Dragon shadow, a rogue so stealthy and efficient that she remains unknown by all her enemies, though she is a legend amongst her peers. *Misaki_Mizuki the Taleteller, helpful and tender healer whose magic is beyond powerful. Creative and fun, she enhances her spells with tales and stories of the Old dragon knights, creating dreams and aspirations in the hearts of her patients. *Owindea the Colourful, a young and powerful mage who brings joy and laughter to all people, wherever they go. Some even think that such enthusiasm might be the results of a spell gone wrong... *Galaxy the Mistborn. Born into one of the great magical houses of Habitica, he grew to despise his family’s hunger for power and dominance over the regular people. As soon as he came of age and officially became a mage, he joined the Order of the Dragons and dedicated his life to protect the inhabitants of Habitica from all evil. *Salix Zander the Bright. Kind and mindful former healer, his talent is highly needed when the Dragon knights fight ferocious monsters and win glorious battles! It helps that his bedside manners are nice too. *ReinShunShunRei the Flower knight, powerful mage and brave hero of their time. Their past is shadowed by mystery, and after years of traveling alone, they found friends and family in Dawn of the Dragons... *Charlie the'' Lionhearted''. Graceful and strong, this young mage battled many foes before joining the Order of Dragons. Holder of pets and finder of quests, for all her peers, it is both a blessing and a change to have her by their side. *Eliselee85, new member of the Order and still in training. Don’t be fooled though, raw talent hides under their shell… *BenRK, new member of the Order and still in training. Don’t be fooled though, raw talent hides under his shell… Fallen soldiers As the party fought battle after battle, we lost many brave comrades. Although they are not with us anymore, they remain heroes and proud Dragon Riders : Benjamin Rodriguez, Charlotte O'Hare, Tethered_Prince, Chrona, DarkSky ... Recruiting Dawn of the Dragons is currently recruiting mages, rogues, healers and warriors of all level. Please contact one of the members if you are interested! Questing Quest lines List of the accomplished quest lines: Shop quests *The Basi-List *The Feral Dust Bunnies *Lunar Battle Part 1: Find the Mysterious Shards * Lunar Battle Part 2: Stop the Overshadowing Stress * Lunar Battle Part 3: The Monstrous Moon * Attack of the Mundane Part 1: Dish Disaster * Attack of the Mundane Part 2: The SnackLess Monster * Attack of the Mundane Part 3: The Laundromancer * Vice Part 1: Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence * Vice Part 2: Find the Lair of the Wyrm * Vice Part 3: Vice Awakens * The Golden Knight Part 1: A Stern Talking-to * The Golden Knight Part 2: Gold Knight * The Golden Knight Part 3: The Iron Knight * Recidivate Part 1: The Moonstone Chain * Recidivate Part 2: Recidivate the Necromancer * Recidivate Part 3: Recidivate Transformed Masterclasser Quests Line * Dilatory Distress Part 1: Message in a Bottle * Dilatory Distress Part 2: Creatures of the Crevasse * Dilatory Distress Part 3: Water Skull Swarm * Mayhem in Mistiflying Part 1: In Which Mistiflying Experiences a Dreadful Bother * Mayhem in Mistiflying Part 2: In Which the Wind Worsens * Mayhem in Mistiflying Part 3: In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude * Stoïkalm Calamity Part 1: Earthen Enemies * Stoïkalm Calamity Part 2: Seek the Icicle Caverns * Stoïkalm Calamity Part 3: Icicle Drake Quake * Terror in the Taskwoods Part 1: The Blaze in the Taswoods * Terror in the Taskwoods Part 2: Finding the Flourishing Fairies * Terror in the Taskwoods Part 3: Jacko of the Lantern * The Mystery of the Masterclassers Part 1: Read Between the Lines * The Mystery of the Masterclassers Part 2: Assembling the a'Voidant * The Mystery of the Masterclassers Part 3: City in the Sands * The Mystery of the Masterclassers Part 4: The Lost Masterclasser Pet quests List of the accomplished pet quests: *The Nefarious Ferret *The Jelly Regent *A Tangled Yarn *The Hedgebeast *The Kraken of Inkomplete *The Magical Axolotl *The Somnolent Sloth *Kangaroo Catastrophe The Order of Dragons 'Creation of the Order of Dragons' The Order of Dragons is a secret organization founded by Kelvig the Dragon Rider, a few centuries ago. He dedicated his life to fighting monsters, villains, and abusers. 'Rules and customs of the Order of Dragons' Under level 10, every member is considered “in training”. They become “full member and dragon knight” once they choose their class (warrior / mage / rogue or healer) at level 10. In addition, every member of the Order has to achieve one of the Great Trials in order to be recognized as a dragon knight by the Order. Examples of Great Trials: - Leave the “nest” and travel the world, in order to spread the word about the goal of the organization and to battle evil and darkness. Those who choose this Trial usually never return to the Home Order and decide to create a subsidiary party following the Order’s rules (this is how Dawn of the Dragons was created). - Battle a most vicious and evil creature with a group of 3 members or less. - Win a difficult Challenge set either by the Party or by the Guild. 'Backstory of Dawn of the Dragons’ members' 'Chris' Christyän Maät the dragon-rider, only daughter of the House Maät. Against her father’s wish, she followed his steps and became a Dragon knight, one of the first lady knight of the Order of Dragons. As part of her Great Trial, Chris left her Home Order and crossed the world on the back of her loyal dragon mount, Alfarrion. There she crossed path with Ostap D., who had started a noble quest to save Habitica’s people from a terrible threat. Chris joined Ostap in his venture, and together they created a subsidiary Order of the Dragons party, which they named Dawn of the Dragons. 'Galaxy ' Born into one of the great magical houses of Habitica, he was trained to be a mage from a very young age. Over the years he grew to despise his family’s hunger for power and dominance over the regular people. In hope to make the world a safer place for the common people and to redeem the name of his House he dedicated his life to protect the inhabitants of Habitica from all evil. On his journey through the lands he met Chris the Dragon-rider and joined the Order of the Dragons to fight alongside the members of the Dawn of the Dragons. 'Salix Zander' Salix Zander from the late Marasna clan. Like all the members of his family, he sweared to fight every poison and treat the people suffering from it. He alone survived the disastrous raid of Kra'uk - the great venomous basilisk lord - and witnessed the robbery of the ancient treasure of the Marasna clan, the fabled Mari. After a short time of grief, he left on a quest to retrieve the Mari and perhaps find a way to heal the petrified members of his clan. Since then, he fought besides other heroes to defeat many threats around the lands, while abandoning neither his quest nor his oath. A recent call led him to the castle of the Order of Dragons, where he found a trustworthy and renowned group to offer his services. After a a series of wild adventures, he realized that in order to save his people he has to gain the knowledge of arcane alchemy. So he changed his healing rod for a magician staff to learn wizardry and potionmaking in order to find an antidote for the curse of Kra'uk. Category:Guilds Category:The Armory